FateTransfer
by SnowyRefuge
Summary: When Arturia picked up a little pink diary while on a date with her boyfriend Diarmuid, she had honestly not thought much of it. But when, days later, a little girl claiming to be named Caster appears before her, she is suddenly pit into the danger of a Holy Grail War with servants sent from other "world-lines" that want her head.


**A cross-over story between the Fate/series and just about any other anime series I want to include. Anyone who knows who the characters in the prologue are get all of my love and respect. Because, really, this anime needs ****_so_**** much more love. (Although, really, I think the title of the fic is enough of a dead give-away if you've already watched it.)**

**And, for those of you who don't know what anime the prologue characters are from... Well, just beware the this is going to be a little... weird. And if you ever want to know what animes these are, feel free to PM me, because I won't be saying anything but class names for a while.**

**Fate/Transfer**

**Prologue**

**None of the characters in this story belong to me. Although I ****_do_**** wish that I owned a few of them... OK, maybe _all_ of them...**

Everywhere the girl's shoes touched, stars appeared and spread throughout the black space around her. She smiled, amber eyes alight, at the sight of the tiny white and yellow stars, and so she continued to hop around the emptiness, sticking her tongue out in concentration. If she were able to jump at just the right moment, just the right place, she thought, than maybe she would be able to create a new universe...

Feet flat against nothing, she crouched, hands gripping her pink diary tightly, and focused her eyes on a spot in front of her which appeared no different from the rest. Just as the stars were burst from beneath her feet, her arms swung back, her legs pushed her body from black surface to black air, and-

"Oh, my. What _are_ you doing?"

"Ah!"

Concentration now completely lost, her limbs flailed, and she found herself on ground. Tiled ground. Sighing, she stood and dusted off her dress, taking note of the library she was now in and the man who stood in front of her. His hands were curled around his mouth, and his back and shoulders shook lightly in mirth.

The girl smiled, but crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'll have you know that you just broke my concentration, mister."

The man removed his hand from his mouth to reveal a wide smile. In response, he placed a hand over his heart and elegantly bowed before her, long pink hair tumbling down around his head in the process. "My sincerest apologies, young lady," he told her, voice still filled with an undertone of laughter. "I would have never wished to cause you any inconvenience."

Giggling, the young girl curtsied. "Apology accepted."

The man rose from his bow and casually leaned back onto a tall black bookshelf, whimsical smile still in place. "So, transferer of destinies, whatever have you called upon me for this time?"

The girl's smile dropped, and she stared at him with mild sudden suspicion. There was a flash of bright whiteness, and she was suddenly in the middle of a large spotlight. "You have felt it, too, haven't you?"

Innocently, the man's head tilted toward the side. A sound like wind chimes echoed through the library, and suddenly he was in his own spotlight. "Why, you mean that disturbance from within one of the other universes? It _is_ quite overwhelming, so how can I ignore it?"

The girl studied his face, so at ease and friendly. Hardly anyone would be able to see anything beyond his level of charisma, but she had always seen right through it. Behind that friendly face, all of that banter, lies the face of a man full of nothing but hatred and contempt for the world around him. She could never help but pity him though; as she could see and hear the exact same things as him, she had no trouble understanding how he became the way he is.

"It is disturbing my thoughts."

Slightly, the man's smile dripped down. With a sigh, he scratched the side of his head and confessed, "Yes, it has been plaguing mine as well. It is a very dark and corrupt thing that is forming."

"And?"

"'And?'" He stared at the girl, staring down at her with questioning pink eyes.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms, clearly annoyed with his playing dumb. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

Chuckling, the man removed himself from the bookshelf and shook his head. "Would you want me to?"

The girl closed her eyes, obviously relieved that he apparently hadn't even thought of doing such a thing. "Of course not. You would probably try to _spread_ whatever chaos was happening there already."

'You make it sound as if it is a bad thing." The man's voice was bright and lighthearted once more. "You know, we do essentially aim for the same thing."

The girl opened her eyes and stared at the man, unamused. He was now standing directly in front of her, just outside the bounds of her light, smiling down at her diminutive form. She frowned. "Yes, but I do not seek to better the universe by taking lives."

The man shook his head, a sad smile forming on his lips. "You truly do not understand me, do you?"

"I understand you perfectly well," she replied, stepping back and turning slightly. "But it doesn't mean that I have to agree. Death and destruction will only bring such horrible things to the world: pain, fear, hatred..."

The man chuckled. "Ah, but if you take enough lives, then not even _those_ will exist any more." His hand moved to the pocket of his long white coat and produced a perfectly round red apple. "I know that I've offered this before, but..."

The girl said nothing and did not take the gift, but instead held up the pink diary in her hand, as if to ward him away. When he frowned, she turned away from him, to look at the space behind her. A neat line of railroad tracks lay before her, stretching beyond the tall, towering shelves and out toward the beyond.

When she took a step forward, outside of her spotlight, the man called out. "Where are you going?"

She took one final look back at him before replying, "To that other universe. I'll do something about it since I don't trust to do it." With that being said, she turned her back to him once more.

And she was gone.

The man sighed, pocketed the apple, and turned to find a long arrangement of stairs. As he slowly descended the steps, he found himself quietly murmuring to himself, "I really do wish that you would see things my way, my love."

The lights dim.

"You really are much too loving to a world which shall never show love to itself."


End file.
